


Longest Distance

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Longest Distance

“Thanks for the ride Liv” Tyler said to his friend/ex girlfriend/driver Liv Morgan, who merely nodded, putting a blue jolly rancher in her mouth. “Isn’t Ruby worried you’re gonna dye her tongue blue one of these days?” “Isn’t Pete worried about getting beard burns?

“….touché Morgan” Liv laughed before pulling up to Tyler’s apartment. “See you” He muttered, going through his carry on to search for his keys  
Upon unlocking the door, he found it extremely quiet, not too suspicious since Pete hated loud noises. Tyler put his bags down and turned on the light closest to the couch, seeing a familiar head of blond hair draped on the side

What surprised him was Pete had a shirt of sorts on the armrest, using it as a makeshift pillow: “Hey Pete, I’m home” Tyler gently shook Pete awake, earning a grumble from his older boyfriend. “C’mon babe, that cannot be comfortable for your neck” Tyler eased Pete up and with a jolt, realized Pete had been sleeping on a sweatshirt Tyler typically used in the gym.

“Why’re you sleeping on this?” “It ‘ mells like ‘ou“ Pete tiredly muttered, Tyler smiling softy.  
“C'mon, lets get you in bed”


End file.
